From Edwina
by TheLadyIchigo
Summary: Based off a Live Journal Challenge using 10 random songs from my music player. 10  drabbles centering around Looten Plunder & my OC daughter of his Edwina. Some takes on their relationship over the years as Edwina grows up.
1. From Edwina

After reading "Don't Let Anybody Get In Your Way" by Frankie Alton, I was inspired to try the challenge mentioned myself.

Here are the rules of the challenge in case anyone here is interested in giving it a try.

1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering after wards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

I picked Looten Plunder & my OC Edwina Plunder (his daughter). Mostly from Edwina's POV. It started off as random, but then as I kept writing, a story time line formed, so it can be read all together. The play list contained a random mix of pop, rock, and Jpop...

**From Edwina**

1 - Luka Luka Night Fever (Vocaloid)

Edwina loved to dance. She had been restricted to using her headphones as a little girl - she has the habit of playing it loudly on her player and the sound traveled thought out the mansion and interrupted her father's work. Fuming he would come into her room, where Edwina would be obliviously dancing to the beat, shut the player off and begin a lecture on the value of SILENCE. Undeterred, she continued the practice only when he wasn't home for the new few years - having to rely on her headphones when he was a home.

However, when the opportunity presented itself, Edwina did not resist. The ballroom had been damaged by rain and her father was having the room repaired. Edwina, being a very sly little girl, has added to the repair form "soundproofing" - Looten hadn't noticed. Now Edwina could play her music as loud as she wanted in the ballroom without fear of discovery or lecture. After all, she loved to dance.

2 - Born This Way (Lady Gaga)

Where's you mom?

It was the question every kid, teacher, doctor, and so on had asked her in their first meetings with her and her father ever since she was 3. They found it weird there was only Edwina and her father - where was her mother? Edwina had never found it strange, in fact she preferred it being just the two of them. Another person would mean less time for her father to spend with her and Edwina didn't want that.

Still, the constant queries had intrigued her and she had eventually asked her father - she was 6 at the time. Looten Plunder had stiffened upon the question and tried to dismiss it, but Edwina had stubbornly refused to let the issue drop - she regretted this later. He had eventually explained it - her mother had seen Edwina as competition for her "honey's" affections and had tried to kill Edwina as an infant, and failed. Faced with Looten's disapproval, she had done the only thing she could have done - committed suicide.

When Edwina went to bed that night and every night, she though of her mother's fate - but she never shared it with anyone else.

3- From The Princess Who Brought Sleep (Vocaloid)

People often said that dreams showed the things that you wanted to obtain in real life - Edwina thought it was a load of crap. People like Bleak or her stupid classmates dreamed of toys or being famous and perhaps the statement could be applied to those dreams, but not to Edwina's.

She was a girl who literally had everything she wanted - what desire would she dream of? Often times, when she was asleep, she remembered her favorite times - her fifth birthday party where her father had accidentally set his sleeve on fire after reaching over the cake; the look on Bleak's face when she had broken his record high score in Doom Tredders on her first try; the evening where the rain an thunder had caused the power to go out and she had spent the evening curled up against her father in front of the fireplace. Happy memories, memories that she didn't want to forget, that's what Edwina saw at night.

Her dreams held not the desires for things she wanted to obtain but rather her most precious memories, which were worth more to her than anything physical.

4- Even Angels (Fantasia)

Alone - it was the most common misperception about Edwina's life. everyone who looked at her life from the outfit always was sure that Looten Plunder left his daughter alone & rarely saw her, but nothing could have been further from the truth.

In reality, he was the king of the worry warts - he called constantly, three or four times a day when he was away. When Edwina was ill, he called into work with order then remained by her side all day. But Edwina's favorite thing that he did to show his affection was their nightly routine.

On the days where Looten Plunder worked in his office, he would return back around 9 - Edwina was always waiting by the door. The first thing he did was venture into the kitchen. There in her special purple cup, Looten Plunder would make hot chocolate with three different kinds of chocolate, marshmallows, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles. On the handle of Edwina's cup, a small band of sparkly purple ribbon would be tied. Edwina would take the cup from his with a smile and take a few sips - Looten Plunder would retreat to his home office and sit in the leather chair behind the desk.

Minutes later, Edwina would wander in with her half-empty cup and her fur blanket (from one of his trips to Africa). She would sit in the chair beside him on the right side, allowing his left hand to be free and finish her drink as he worked, When she was finished, the cup was placed on a ledge that went around the desk and Edwina would cuddle into his side and drift asleep. Some time later, when work was finished, Looten Plunder would pick her and her blanket up and bring her to bed. The ribbon on the cup handle would wind up tired around her pinkie finger and it would be the first thing Edwina would see the next morning.

She was never alone - the ribbon on her finger was proof enough of that.

5- This Night (Black Lab)

She hadn't many regrets - she normally never did anything unless she believed in that choice. Not that anyone understood that, not that anyone understood her except Looten Plunder.

At the last private school she had attended, the students had worn anything - at first. At age 7, Edwina hadn't been out of place with the other girls her age. Hallie Mathy, on the other hand, was out of her elements. The Mathy family had made a fortune in oil, but Hallie was a completed and utter dunderhead. She wore clothes that looked like rags and was relentlessly teased for it.

Edwina, not Hallie's friend, had watched at first, until it became clear that Hallie's misery was driving her close to suicide. It was then that Edwina chose to act - by finding the school charter and pointing out to the chancellor that there was supposed to be a dress code. Instead of following the written one, the chancellor issued uniforms. Hallie was no longer teased, but Edwina became the most hated girl in school.

On one particular day, a group of older kids had cornered her and yelled at her until Edwina retreated in tears. Looten Plunder had been home that day when Edwina had arrived back in tears - his first act, after the comforting of her, was to pull Edwina (and with it his funding) from the school. The second thing was the purchase of a pet for Edwina, a white cat whom she named cloud.

Even though she had never been really thanked for her actions, Edwina had no regrets.

6- Written In The Stars (Tinie Tempah)

Edwina's greatest victory, at least in her opinion, happened when she was 10 years old.

She had earlier in the day been complaining about her father's increasing obsession with his poaching jobs - and how there was no time left for her. Looten Plunder had lost his temper with her and asked in a biting voice how Edwina expected her life of luxury to be supported otherwise - according to him, she knew not the value of money. Edwina had countered with the idea that she could make money herself easily - and Looten had challenged her. Edwina stormed off, Looten snorted.

Later, when they were both calm, both wanted to apologize to the other, but neither would swallow their pride. And so Edwina went out the next day with $1,000 in her pocket. She sang for change on the corner until someone asked why she didn't have a CD - upon which Edwina went to small studio and recorded a single song, then mass produced over 1,000 copies. On her corner, the CDs flew off the shelves at $5 a pop. Between her CD sales, photo booth, and her previous singing (as well as her request singing after wards), Edwina made tons that day. On her way home, she stopped at the car dealer and, using the money she had earned, purchased a purple Lamborghini for 638k, which the sales rep was more than happy to drop off at her home.

With a smirk, she had returned the $1,000 original to her father and motioned towards the door. The look on Looten Plunder's face when he had seen the car was completely and utterly priceless.

He had never challenged Edwina since.

7- Wherever I Go (Miley Cyrus)

When she turned 17, Edwina knew her time being protected by her father was fast running out if it had not already run out. She had to go out into the world on her own two feet.

Her first company was started in Tokyo, and although it was on shaky ground at first, the business boomed and Edwina started to rake in the cash. One company became two and then three and then more and more. Progress was going so quick Edwina often had no steady ground to stand on - the stairs kept pushing her upwards and often left her dizzy. When her companies reached a certain point, she started a singing career under an alias.

Her one constant was still Looten Plunder, who didn't mind the three AM phone calls from Edwina for advice or comfort. He sent flowers to cheer her up when she was depressed and gifts to celebrate her success.

Edwina still went home at least once a month, more for holidays. It didn't matter how old she grew to be, the place she loved the best was in her father's arms - at least until THAT argument.

8- Daughter of Evil (Vocaloid)

When Edwina was 19, the calm broke. It started as a stupid argument and it quickly became something much worse. In the end the argument became intense and Plunder left, shouting that he never cared to see her again. Edwina said the same.

Her singing career continued, but there was no longer anyone there to help her, no father with a helping hand. She spiraled downward, go into drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol. She gathered arrests for DUI, indecent exposure, battery, and assault in various countries around the world.

When she called home, Bleak always answered and Plunder away said the same thing to him - "I have no daughter".

She almost committed suicide once - some cops stopped her. She went into rehab again and again for addiction after addiction. She suffered a psychotic break and started obsessiveness over a number. Her music continued, but with a darker edge. She still reached out for her father - there was no one there to help her.

She truly felt alone and helpless for the first time in her life.

9- Regret Message (Vocaloid)

She had tried her best to make amends - but every phone call ended the same way. Bleak, in a sad voice that didn't suit him, would tell her that Looten Plunder didn't wish to speak with her or worse: has told Bleak that he didn't have a daughter.

She tried songs, singing songs with apologies in them in hopes he would listen, but he never made any acknowledgment of that - she was treated the same: ignored.

On one afternoon, at a cafe, Bleak happened to walk in. The two shared a talk over coffee - she was notably uncomfortable around his cigarettes and had to stop herself from ordering a cocktail. She talked and talked, but none of it made her feel any better.

She didn't know, as she left the cafe in distress, that Bleak would go on to talk to Rigger later in the day and share the story. She didn't known, as she down a bottle of whiskey, that Rigger would mention her to Greedly in an attempt to cheer him up over Junior's choice of occupation (an environmental activist). She didn't know Greedly, shocked that the "little miss perfect Plunder" had fallen, would look up her arrest and rehab record and read it in shock as she downed yet another bottled and threw it into the trash.

She couldn't have known that Greedly and Plunder were currently working together in a plot against the planeteers and that they shared a nightly correspondence. She couldn't have possibly known, as she stumbled out of her penthouse into the elevator on her way to get more whiskey that Plunder and Greedly would get into another argument, that Plunder would mention Junior in a negative fashion, and that Greedly would counter with a comment on her "messed up addiction centered" state. She wouldn't have predicted the shock that Plunder responded with as he too read the record.

If she had known, she would have never left the apartment complex and then she would have never been hit by that bus. But she did.

And as she laid there in the street in the rain crying not in pain but over her ruined life she couldn't have possibly known that halfway across the world he was crying too.

10 - Say Goodbye (Katharine McPhee)

Her body was heavy - there were voices all around. People were prodding her, carrying her, talking to her. Someone asked for a contact - she have him her agent's number. He had been with her since the start of her singing career and knew nothing of her family; just the way she liked it.

She was fading in and out of consciousness - when she was awake the world was blurry, voices slurred. She might have been dying, but she found she didn't really care at all - what was the point? She was depressed, addicted to multiple things, slightly psychotic, and alone. Her father didn't want her and she found she didn't want herself either. It was best to just let the darkness overtake and fall into nothingness.

A mask was placed over the mouth and nose - someone was shouting and then her world turned dark.

She wasn't sure if she was just asleep or dead. She was a spectator standing in front of a giant screen. Her memories started playing in front of her in reverse order. She watched in silence as she grew younger through the memories, went back to being innocent, went back to being loved. The final earliest memory froze upon the screen and from wither side of her was a click. In the pitch blackness were two doors, one open on each side. Curious she walked to the left - behind this door was blackness. She walked to the right door - there was light behind this one and around the handle was tied the ribbon that had often graced the handle of her cup as a child.

She walked back to the middle of the room and looked one way then the other. It was time for a choice. What did she want? She stood there for a few moments, and then made her choice. She walked up to the door with confidence and turned the handle and then walked though...

AN- And you'll have to wait for the epilogue to see what happened to Edwina!


	2. Epilogue

Well, I left you last time with a cliffhanger, neh? So, what is Edwina's fate? Time to find out.

This chapter is from Looten Plunder's POV.

**From Edwina - Epilogue **

Beep, beep, beep. The monitor repeated the tone over and over again. Laying motionless in the bed was Edwina, hooked up to the monitors aforementioned. Her eyes were shut, her body damaged, her future uncertain.

Looten Plunder sat in a hard wooden chair over the unconscious body of his daughter, her still hand clasped between his two. He blamed himself - it was his lack of forgiveness that had caused this.

When she was they argued very little. The only time he ever yelled at her then was when she played that music of her so loud, and even then it had been half hearted. He had seen, later on, her addition to construction plans of "sound proofing" and had smiled. She was a smart little girl. He pretended he didn't notice and let Edwina have it her way. It was his way of rewarding her for her smart move. Although he hadn't told her it, he was proud of her intelligence.

Soon after that had happened, she had asked him about her mother. He hadn't wanted to answer, but Edwina was too much like him - unrelenting. He had told her eventually. Maris, that had been her name, hadn't wanted Edwina in the first place - the pregnancy was unplanned, but he had welcomed it. When Edwina was born, he pampered her, after all that was what you were supposed to do with a little girl. Maris hadn't liked that and had tried to kill little Edwina - Looten had stopped her just in time. Maris had begged for his forgiveness, but Looten had refused her. Maris had done the only thing she could do - shot herself. Looten had returned with Edwina to find Maris's corpse and blamed himself for her death.

At night when he went to bed, he thought of Edwina. When she was still little, he had been plagued with worry over her - her happiness, her health, and her comfort. Some nights, his dreams were memories of her smiles and laughter. Others, he was stricken by horror when the bloody Maris showed up and blamed him for her death. Some terrible nights, he saw Edwina die and he awoke in a cold sweat and ran to her room. He would spend time in her bed next to her, but leave every time before she awoke. Once he knew she was still fine, he could go back to bed. She occupied his thoughts a lot.

After the story, he had intensified his efforts to show Edwina his love. He had continued his habit of giving her his special hot chocolate - filled with three different types of gourmet chocolate, syrup, whipped cream, marshmallows, and sprinkles. The ribbon on his cup had started as a way to make her cup more fancy. Later he had tied in on her finger on a whim - but Edwina had loved it so the practice had continued.

He wanted the best for her - she was sent to the top school, given the best food, and showered with his affection. Even so, he couldn't protect her all the time. He remembered the time she had come home from grammar school in tears - she had told him before how she had saved her classmate, but now those kids were picking on her. Edwina had been upset. Looten had pulled her from school that afternoon, along with the million or so he had been supplying as funding. He had hired a tutor for Edwina and then, to make her smile again, he had given in and bought what Edwina had wanted for years - a kitten. Edwina's eyes lit up like nothing else and she had smiled brightly.

He remembered the time they had argued about money. He had sent her out with $1,000 to try and make money. He had expected her to return in an hour or two tired and defeated. He hadn't expected her to come back late in the evening with a purple Lamborghini! He was shocked when she had shown him that, shocked and proud. She had his business savvy and sense! He was so proud of his little girl, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. They were both too proud.

When she turned 17, she had started her own company. At first she had been worried, but Looten had called her often and kept her she had done a singing career and he had been even prouder of her. She came home often and sometimes he visited her. Their lives had seemed perfect.

Then they had had an argument - he couldn't remember what it was about, but he had stormed out angry and been too proud to apologize to her. He didn't know where she had gone or what she was doing. She called once or twice for one or another reason but he always refused the phone. If she wanted to see him, why didn't she come in person? She had no courage to face him - so he had no reason to speak to her. Or so he thought.

The revelation had come from Hoggish Greedly, whom he had worked with for a while and was a close to a friend as Looten would consider. They were working on a scheme together once again. He had made some comment in reference to Junior, Hoggish's son who had turned to be an environmental activist. Hoggish has sneered out that his "little miss Plunder" was a whack job addict or something or the sort. He had been shocked. When Greedly had handed over the file, his heart had dropped. Drugs? Alcohol? Suicide attempt? Rehab? Psychosis? Depression? What was wrong with Edwina! What had happened? He had left in a rush, determined to look for Edwina with Bleak's assistance. He didn't expect Bleak to be waiting for him in the lobby with bad news.

He had felt cold all the way to the hospital sitting in the backseat of the limo. As they traveled, he thought of her, of Edwina, throughout the years. He was worried - his inability to forgive might now be causing the same harm to Edwina as he had done to Maris. If Edwina died, Looten would never be able to forgive himself. If she lived, he would have to make up for all the things he'd done wrong with her - he'd try to earn her forgiveness. After all, he abandoned her in her time of need. Now, as he sat over her, he still worried.

Six days. She's been unconscious for six whole days since her accident.

Six days with no signs of improvement and no signs of further distress.

Six long, hard, and painful days.

Six days of punishing himself for his misdeeds in his head.

Six days of reviewing his mistakes over and over again and wishing he could try and start over.

Six days where sleep was scarce and what sleep he did obtain was haunted by a bloody Maris.

Six days of worry, of fear, and of pain.

Six days of thinking he was the worst father on the entire planet.

Exhausted both physically and mentally, he broke down and started to cry for the first time in a very long time. The tears fell onto Edwina's hand still held in his two and dropped to the floor without a sound, as if they didn't matter at all. The sight troubled him further.

"I'm sorry, Edwina. I'm so sorry." The words were sobbed quietly to her hand.

He looked up at her face and started again. "I'm sorry, Edwina. I'm so sorry."

He gripped her hand tighter, bringing the still form to his face, to have Edwina closer to him. If he could have, he would have picked her up to cuddle her body.

The words spilled out along with more tears "I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and imagined her finger moving against his cheek and her suddenly sitting up to hug him, eyes warm. He imagined her forgiving him. He hoped for it, wished for it with all his heart. He imagined the finger moving again. Chucking softly to himself over his own delusions, he wiped the closed eyes off with his sleeve and looked back at Edwina.

Eyes the same shade of green and also brimming with tears stared back.

There were no words spoken - none were needed. The silence said everything.

**AN - So, love it or hate it? Do you wanna read more about Edwina & Looten? Suggestions please! Shall I continue this with an epilogue part 2?  
><strong>

**And no, I don't write Bleak/Plunder stories….**


End file.
